Drabbling On and On and On
by Necronom Hezberek Mortix
Summary: My oneshots and drabbles all in one place! Convenient! This is a compilation of all situations I've written, be it action, romance, horror, anything! Many pairings inside! Feel free to submit suggestions and we'll see what I can do with them!
1. Sunk?

**Sunk?**

___Slade attacks. Robin is thrown into danger. Blackfire returns. What will happen when Blackfire targets a certain Titan? Read to find out. Everything is not as it seems. RobRae pairing. _

* * *

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing on this page, including the characters or concept of Teen Titans. I own the plot line for only this specific story. Thank you. Please proceed reading!

**Author's Note – **Also, to get an even better feel for this story, go onto YouTube or iTunes and play "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. It's such a pretty song and goes great when you're reading this. :D

* * *

A few punches to the stomach. A bo staff to the head. One after one, Slade hit Robin with a menacing power. Robin's legs quivered. He could not stay on the edge of the tower much longer. Sooner or later, Robin's body would give out and he would fall.

"Just one more perfectly placed hit, Robin, and you're down," Slade warned, and evil grin lurking under his bronze and black mask.

"Cannot…do this…myself…need…help…"

Robin fell.

Slade's Bo staff had whipped him just one time too many. Not a sound escaped Robin's exhausted mouth.

She saw him.

Raven had just returned from spending a day with Melvin, Tommy, and Teether in their home in the next city, now safe and sound, untouched by the evils. But this was no laughing matter.

"Robin!" She rushed over the large ocean as fast as she could. She could feel the water rippling violently directly below.

He was just 80 feet from the hard, rock island.

She needed to get over there now!

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice called out from above her.

An icy punch landed on Raven's back, forcing her into the water.

Blackfire dove underwater and hefted a huge boulder and slammed it down on the Titan. While underwater, she punched Raven's face, bruising her. As Raven sunk down to the soft ocean floor, her communicator unhooked from her belt and settled in the sand next to her, opened.

The alien swam back up and quickly emerged from the water and sped over to Robin, just barely catching him.

Robin grunted as he was plopped onto the ground.

"Ugh…Starfire?" he asked groggily, fighting unconsciousness, but his vision cleared and he was that he was terribly mistaken.

"Blackfire?! What are _you_ doing here? And why did you save me?" he yelled out in surprise.

"Can I not save my sister's crush?" she asked innocently, a flashing grin on her face.

"Okay I know Starfire likes me, but I…" He trailed off, catching himself. He was just about to admit that he had recently developed a love for the other girl, the darker, more mysterious Titan.

"But what?" Blackfire asked, continuing her façade.

"But nothing. I ask the questions around here and you still haven't answered mine," Robin countered, glaring at her.

He loosened his stern look as he hurriedly eyed the area and the tower. Slade was gone.

"Great…two bad things in less than ten minutes…good day huh…" he murmured to himself.

"Oh don't be like that, Boy Wonder," Blackfire teased him, lightly touching his chin.

He abruptly pushed her hand away, resisting the powerful urge to fiercely attack her. She had no right in touching him like that.

"Go home. Starfire hasn't returned yet. You have no reason in being here."

"Oh, but I do. And I'm talking to it."

Robin looked back at her, shocked.

"Don't be afraid, Robin. It is meant to be. If Starfire shall not have you, I will." She leaned in, apparently aiming for his face, but getting his fist instead.

She shrunk back, clutching her face. She whipped her head back at him, her purple eyes now ablaze with a glistening fire.

"How dare you…"

"Try me."

She went for it. Multiple starbolts barely grazed Robin's body, one place or another. He leaped back and forth, switching from his hands to his feet all around the small island's base.

"Hey yo! What's goin' on?!" Cyborg emerged from his T-Car which had just arrived back at the Tower.

"Oh Cyborg! Get Blackfire! Gah!" She had hit him. His earlier fight with Slade had tired him out and he could not easily dodge the purple bolts of energy launched at him.

"Okay, my turn." Cyborg promptly loaded his cannon and shot her, hitting her in the stomach. She was temporarily down, but quickly stood back up. Soon enough, a green blaze of energy hit her square in the small of her back. Starfire had arrived.

"Why is my sister here?!" she asked frantically.

A caw was heard from above. Robin looked up to see a green raven drop out of the sky and hit the ground as a teenage boy.

"Hey guys, what's up? I just got back from—whoa Blackfire!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Wait…where's Raven?" Robin noticed she wasn't there. He glanced over at Blackfire who had just begun to smirk.

"What did you do to her?!" he demanded the Tamaranian.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked in that slight sing-song voice of hers.

"Because you're the villain here," Cyborg finished.

"Well I'm glad about my status," she temporized, looking at her nails like it was nothing.

"Stop it. Where. Is. She." Cyborg continued.

"Enough. She's not going to tell us so I'm going to find her." Robin stepped aside and opened his yellow communicator. "Raven? Do you read me?" An image flickered onto its small circular screen. It projected Raven with her eyes closed crushed under a large jagged boulder.

"No! Starfire! Beast Boy! Help me locate her!" Robin frantically ordered. Beast Boy dove underwater as a small dolphin, his echolocation going at full throttle, trying to locate her. Starfire flew with Robin, skimming over the surface of the moving ocean.

"Thank God for waterproof technology," Cyborg muttered to himself. He turned to Blackfire and watched her intently. "You move a muscle, I shoot you," he threatened.

"Well, if you must," she replied, still smiling.

Robin and Starfire surveyed the ocean floor from above for minutes before Robin spotted a hint of darker blue under the water's surface.

"There!" He pointed to his right and Starfire released him as he dove under.

He had found her.

He quickly tried to free her by pushing the rock off of her delicate body. He looked her with a strong intensity. No bubbles. He had to get her out now! Seeing him struggling against the rock, Starfire also swam to them and hefted the rock and tossed it a few feet away. Starfire cradled Raven's bruised, motionless body as she swam back to the surface and flew out. Beast Boy had joined them and carried Robin out of the water. They rejoined on the island, four of the Titans wet. Cyborg had handcuffed Blackfire as she had tried to fly away.

Robin lightly placed Raven onto the cold, hard ground. Still nothing from her yet.

"Raven…" He said her name softly, as if he did not want to disturb her.

"Um, Robin?" Starfire questioned quietly, "may I please try to revive her?"

"Sure, just don't hit her too hard or yell at her like you did with Beast Boy when he was hypnotized."

"Of course. I also do not believe the funniness with take us through this predicament." She nodded and Robin moved away from Raven, a dreary look in his eyes, even visible behind his mask.

"Raven, please wake up. We need you! Slade is on the loose and my sister Blackfire is here. Please!" When her voice did not trigger any movement, Starfire winced and got up, shooting a small starbolt at the girl's body on the ground.

A faint groan was heard from the floor.

"Raven!" Robin rushed back to her, now kneeling beside her. He cradled her in his arms, hoping she would regain full consciousness. He felt slow, choked breathing come from deep in her chest. Water clogged her trachea and lungs. Robin instantly began CPR on her delicate body. Drips of water flooded from her relaxed mouth. "Please Raven, I need to tell you something. I have wanted to tell you this for a long time."

Starfire stepped back, tears in her eyes. She was overwhelmed with her friend, still semi unconscious on the ground, and her crush telling another girl what she wanted to hear for so long.

"Raven…" Robin leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. He didn't care that all his friends were watching. He had wanted this forever. If he waited any longer, he might never get the chance again.

"Raven, I am in love with you. I always have been, always will be. If you can hear me, please wake up. You are the one for me."

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He turned into a small dog and began to whimper. He had also once had a crush on Raven, and now it returned. He couldn't stand to see her like that, so close to death.

Robin leant in again, this time to see if her breathing had eased. He turned his ear to her mouth. As he listened, he felt soft lips brush his cheek. He looked back at her to see she had awoken, her purple eyes bright and open.

"You…you heard me."

"Loud and clear, Robin."

"So what was the kiss for?" He touched his check, remembering the softness of her lips.

"It shows you how I feel about you."

"You like me?" Robin was overjoyed and ecstatic; he had saved his love and now she might reciprocate his feelings?

"Quite the contrary. Robin, I love you. I also have wanted to tell you for a long time. I want to thank you for saving me twice."

"Twice?"

"My prophecy. And just now," she clarified.

"My pleasure." They embraced one another and connected their lips in another sweet passionate kiss.

Robin broke away to once again glare at Blackfire. "We're turning you in, don't you worry."

"I'm not worrying at all."

She melted the handcuffs and threw down a small sphere. The entire island was engulfed in opaque smoke.

It cleared thirty seconds later to reveal Blackfire gone.

"A smoke bomb? Blackfire doesn't use smoke bombs," Cyborg observed.

Robin stepped forwards. "But I know someone who does."

* * *

"No."

From atop a faraway mountain, Slade looked down at the Titans.

"My apprentice failed to eliminate Raven. Damn. I need to break down Robin's safety net. It starts with her…"

* * *

**A/N - **Thanks for reading! I wrote this nearly two years ago, so it's a bit outdated in terms of style and ability. Keep reading to see what I wrote next!


	2. Pretty Girl in the Alley

**Pretty Girl in the Alley**

_Starfire is on the search for Fang, but ends up finding something else. New baddies are on the loose, and are out for some late night fun time. Guess who's their target? Rewritten as of two years ago._

**A/N -** This oneshot was originally written and posted by me two years ago. Wasn't happy with it, and I was still learning my style, so I decided to rewrite it. Here is the rewritten version with minimal changes. Still not the best, but it's better. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer – **I do not own anything of the Teen Titans, nor intend to profit from them. Thank you.

* * *

"Titans, spread out! Raven, survey the local mall, Starfire, search downtown, Cyborg, check the piers, and Beast Boy, take the bank! We need to locate Fang as soon as possible! He's on another jewelry run, probably for his girlfriend Kitten," Robin's voice sounded from the communicator in each Titan's hand. Robin growled, remembering the snappy girl who had forced him to take her to her Junior Prom a year and a half ago. "Kitten…" His right hand clenched around his communicator.

"On it."

"You got it!"

"Roger that!"

Starfire was the last to respond.

"As you wish, Robin!" She flew off towards the bright, main city streets.

After hours of searching, night had fallen on the unsuccessful Titans. Starfire landed wearily on the deserted sidewalk downtown. She sighed and passed a closed jewelry store. All seemed normal, inside and out. She thought she heard a whisper from around the block.

"Is someone there?"

She turned the corner and continued walking. She passed a dark alleyway, briefly glancing into it before looking back straight ahead. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind. She gasped abruptly, feeling herself being thrust into the alley onto the ground. She heard a man's voice near. He was laughing devilishly.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I just _love_ your short outfit, girly."

The man was completely dressed in black, easily overlooked in the darkness. His face was left unconcealed, however. He looked twenty-five years old, or so. His features were sharp; a pointed nose, snarling mouth, and bright blue eyes.

"Look boys! What I've got here is going to make all of our days! Our first night in town and we hit the jackpot!" He laughed again. "Afraid yet, girly?" His voice was soothing but immensely threatening as well. "Let's see how pleasurable this will be. I'll do better than the rest of you idiots."

Two other men emerged from the wall shrouded by darkness. They were smirking as well.

"Yeah right, Butch. I'm going to do better. This is my second," one man announced.

The last one shrugged, his broad shoulders moving slightly. "Yeah well I'm a rookie at this."

He seemed younger than the others, perhaps in his late teens or very early twenties.

The three men surrounded Starfire, toothy grins shining brightly in the moonlight. Butch knelt down closer to her, his hand whipping out with extreme speed, headed straight for her skirt.

Starfire couldn't just stay helpless on the ground now, could she? No. She was a Tamaranian and a Teen Titan. Since they tried to toy with her, she would play with them.

She forcefully kicked off Butch, presumably the leader of the gang, since he was the one to grab her and was going to be the first to attempt to take advantage of her.

"Aaaah!" he exclaimed, watching Starfire easily jump back to her feet instantly. "How did you do that? You're just a stupid little girl!"

"Am I?"

"Boys, get her!" Butch demanded. "Attack! Pin her down! No mercy!"

The shortest ran at Starfire first. She simply swept her foot under his sloppy feet and tripped him. She grabbed his flailing arms and spun him around then threw him forcefully at the other.

"Gah, oh no, Bruce, Todd! You can do better than that!" Butch complained, frustrated and anxious.

"Fine, he said, looking at his friends upside-down at the base of the brick wall, "if you want anything done right, you gotta do it yourself."

He reached into his back pocket and took out a M9 pistol and aimed it Starfire.

"No more funny business. Do. Not. Move. Or. I. Shoot."

Starfire's eyes widened a little. Bullets could still harm her if they made contact. Thinking quickly, she simply glided her right arm behind her and formed a small starbolt behind her back. Instantaneously, the man's gun melted in his hands, burning them slightly.

"Ugh!" He began to cuss and stared at his hands. "How did you…"

Although still amazed, he regained his composure and lunged for Starfire. She swiftly moved out of his way and took out her communicator and pressed a small black button on its side, subtly calling the local police to her location. She would be done with these men by the time the police arrived.

Butch was infuriated. He would not be beaten by a petite girl! But now Starfire revealed herself. She formed two large green starbolts in her hands and stood in a fighting stance. The two other men, Todd and Bruce, had awoken and stood by Butch, also ready to attack when their leader instructed.

"Whoa! Can everyone in this town do that?" the youngest asked Butch, amazement in his voice.

"I…uh…have no idea…"

A small smile appeared on Starfire's face. These boys were in for a surprise. She released the first of many starbolts at Butch's feet. He jumped back, narrowly missing the shot. "Aaah! Dammit, I can't use my gun! I can't shoot her! Do something!" he commanded his pathetic comrades.

"What? You want us to get close to her? No way, man! I'm not going to be a green energy fried chicken tonight!" Todd yelled, choosing to throw a metal trashcan at Starfire instead.

Starfire easily shot a starbolt beam from her hand through the garbage can, causing it to explode into many fragments. The pieces showered down on the three men, who were reduced to cowering under their hoods.

Starfire looked over to her right while they were distracted. An old, abandoned brown car sat against the wall. Its engine probably weighed a ton, much more than the current car models. She walked over to it and lightly put her hand on its roof. She snuck her foot slightly under the car's base.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Butch asked the alien girl fearfully.

"What's she gonna do, boss?" Todd yelled, hiding behind the other two.

"I don't know! Get off me, loser!" Butch replied, shaking the teen off his right arm.

Snapping her head back to the men, Starfire kicked the car up a few feet into the air with ease, smashing it towards Todd and Bruce, pinning them both to the ground and wall. Butch looked back at his friends, once again slumped against the wall, although this time with a car pressing them to the ground. The man backed up, dumbfounded. His knees trembled as he backed up into the brick wall at the end of the alley. He slid down to the ground as the tall girl with gleaming green eyes towered over him.

"What are you?"

"I am a Tamaranian and a Teen Titan. My name is Starfire." Starfire replied. "It appears that you are new here. We Teen Titans stop criminals and bad men like you. Do not resist capture."

Just then, the police arrived, two policemen in the cop car. They loaded the two formerly unconscious men into the car first, tightly handcuffing them. They brought the last man to his feet and held the handcuffs open and ready. He quickly jabbed one policeman in the face and slammed his head on the car's roof. The other policeman was startled and didn't react quickly enough and took a powerful kick to the stomach.

Butch, now free, took a net shooter from one of the fallen policemen's belt, loading it. He aimed the barrel of the shooter at Starfire's neck. She was facing the wall, flying only one foot off the ground, just leaving, when he fired the net. The net's momentum forced Starfire to hit her head on the hard brick wall. The net entrapped her and she tumbled to the ground. She moaned and felt the side of her head. It was slick with fresh, deep red blood. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't focus. All she saw was the man advancing towards her with a knife, also stolen from the police. He was determined to have his way.

Just as he approached her, Starfire heard a cape flutter at the entrance of the hallway, ten feet from Butch.

"Starfire!"

* * *

Butch whipped around, loaded his shooter and shot a net at the disembodied voice. The lamppost above started flickering violently, making the man unable to see anything clearly.

"Stupid light, I can't see what I just caught!"

"You haven't caught anything."

Raven stepped into the blinking light.

"Hmm…leotard. That's going to make it harder to have some fun. What are you? A superhero? Another one of these 'Teen Titans'?"

"Maybe."

She violently shot a black energy beam at him, striking him straight in the chest. She exerted her power over his crouched body and threw him into the police car, slamming the door shut. She ran over to the two policemen examining their wounds.

"What hurts?" she asked them both.

Cringing, one of the policemen said, "Just took a jab to the stomach, shouldn't be anything much." He looked over to his partner. "Think he might have a concussion though."

"I'm not sure I can do anything much to help him. He'd be best going to a hospital. Got back up you can call to take him there?" Raven asked the conscious policeman.

"Of course, I'll dial Mal now."

As he called his backup, Raven ran over to the bleeding alien. "Starfire, are you okay?" she asked, freeing her friend from the coarse net. Raven tilted Starfire's head to get a better look at her injury. "Looks like several minor face lacerations. Nothing a few stitches won't fix."

"Oh thank you, Raven. I do not know if I would have made it if you had not arrived," Starfire thanked.

"No problem. I just was flying home when I saw you from above. Looked like you were in a bit of trouble."

"Yes, thank you for your assistance." Starfire smiled. "Shall we return home now?"

"I guess, but Robin won't be happy that you almost got raped or killed, and we couldn't locate Fang." Raven turned as another police squad car drove up to the alleyway's entrance.

"Alright, Sean, help me get Kenneth into the car," Mal requested, stepping out of the car.

"Gotcha, take his legs."

"You guys okay?" Raven asked the men hoisting the unconscious Kenneth into the back seat.

"Yeah, we've got it covered. Thanks to you both." The men each got into their cars and drove off to their respective destinations.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up, shall we?" Raven asked Starfire kindly.

Starfire smiled and took off after her friend, headed for Titans Tower.


	3. Why, Terra, Why?

**Why, Terra, Why?**

_Beast Boy reflects on Terra's betrayal. Questions and sadness inside. BBTerra pairing. _

**Disclaimer -** Loosely inspired by Bruno Mars' song Grenade. I do not own the song or the Teen Titan characters. Please continue reading.

* * *

**Takes place sometime between Aftershock Pt. 1 and 2**

How did she do it? She just sauntered into our lives that one day. Man, her ways with the earth were amazing. Terra was a good friend. That is...until she betrayed us.

She became Slade's apprentice. Something I hoped none of the Titans would have to do. The worst part? She did it willingly.

She played me. Played the Titans. Eventually she tried to destroy our city and our lives. The only thing she really destroyed was our trust, our friendship.

Terra, we welcomed you into our family. We gave you everything, starting with that fateful day. The day we met you. We gave you a home. We gave you comfort. We gave you friendship. What did you give us? For the most part, trouble. You couldn't control your powers. You created whirlwinds of sand and dirt. You rocked my world. Literally.

But why did you do that to us? To me? You had so much potential with us. You threw it all away to be with Slade. Why? Really, what did we do to you! We gave you everything. You took it all with nothing good in return.

So why'd you leave us? What could Slade give you that we couldn't? Actually, what _have _you gotten from him? A suit? A beating? Control over a city? Definitely not a comforting home, one you had before.

I would have helped you. I had faith in you. I thought you would see your errors and come back to us.

You have no idea how much I loved you. I really thought you loved me too. Maybe I was wrong.

You know I'd do anything for you. But you wouldn't do the same for us.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Thanks for reading! This idea just popped into my head one day as I was listening to the song. I know it's short, but just a little drabble I thought of. Review and tell me what you think! Be sure to check out the follow up story in the next chapter, "For Everything I've Done" for a similar reflection from Terra's perspective.


	4. For Everything I've Done

**For Everything I've Done**

_Follow up/sister story to "Why, Terra, Why?" It's Terra's turn to reflect on her choices in life. BBTerra pairing._

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Terra, Beast Boy, Slade, or any of the situations they reference. In short, ME NO OWN TEEN TITANS. Got it? Alrighty.

**A/N –** This is sort of a response to my other oneshot, "Why, Terra, Why?"

* * *

He kicked me furiously, so I tumbled over, absorbing the force. "You failed me, apprentice. I ordered you to eliminate the Titans. You did not. I ordered you to fight, and you ran." Slade's voice filled the silence as he walked around me, a glaring eye looking down at me struggling on the ground.

"You can't treat me like this!" I responded, getting up. What was with Slade? I served him the best I could and he gives me a beating? You had to admit; the Titans were formidable, too strong for one girl with earth-manipulating powers to take down for good. But Slade didn't think so.

"Can't I?"

He whipped around and bashed my face with his left arm.

"Aaah! Ugh…" I flew back into the wall and collapsed onto my hands and knees, suffering. I crawled out of the crevice I had fallen into, my hands shaking so violently, it was hard for me to get a grasp with my hands on the one thing I now knew how to control: the earth.

Slade continued to admonish me, but I wasn't really listening. I didn't want to be part of his stupid plan to annihilate the Titans anymore. I wanted out. I tried; I really did, to eliminate them. At one point, I thought I really wanted to destroy them too. Now, I wasn't so sure.

Maybe they were right all along. Slade was never to be trusted. He really was the bad guy. He is the one that deserves to be destroyed. I guess I realized that much too late.

Just minutes later, I sat there on the ground, clutching my head, my entire body in pain. Tears flooded my eyes and poured down my cheeks uncontrollably.

Why did I choose this life? Why did I really think that Slade's help would be good for me? Look how that turned out. I should have listened. I shouldn't have let my lack of control get to me like it does. But it did. There was no changing that now. I couldn't even walk out the door. Slade had me from the second he set his eyes on me.

Beast Boy, if you're out there looking for me, I just want you to know this: I'm sorry. For everything I've done. Everything Slade forced me to do, and everything that I allowed him. When I first met you, never in a million years did I want to betray you like I did.

I admit it. I lack control. Even after Slade's assistance, I still lack command over my powers. I was wrong to think that I could hide it from you guys. Perhaps I was also wrong to assume that you told Robin about my greatest flaw. He's truly a smart guy. It never occurred to me that he could have figured it out himself.

I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for deserting you. I'm sorry for playing you all like I did. So now I am at your mercy.

Beast Boy, if you can sense this, I ask that you give me what I deserve: to be destroyed, one way or the other. Either by letting me off at death's door, or expelling me and viewing me as horribly as you do Slade, as I rightfully deserve it.

Brisk, soft footsteps approached me. I didn't even need to look up to know who had somehow heard my silent, tearful prayer.

"Terra?"

* * *

**A/N – **Thanks for reading! Hope this was a good follow up to "Why, Terra, Why?" even though it is in a slightly different format. Leave a review if you read please. It means the world to a writer.


	5. The Bells

**The Bells – Raven/Red X**

**A/N – **This short oneshot originated as a drabble I wrote for my Red X RP partner on Tumblr. I haven't written much fanfiction/other characters aside from Raven in nearly a year, so I'm a little rusty, I'm afraid. I know this oneshot might be a little lacking in depth and plot, I guess, but I know very little about wedding ceremonies and all that, and it was quite late when I wrote this. Anyway, hopefully you at least think it's cute! That's pretty much all I was going for. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shining bright and a slight warm breeze blew through the air. But on this fine day, many people were not enjoying the warmth and sunshine outside. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, among others, sat inside a church that day, their heads turned to the back of the sanctuary, waiting.

Jason Todd stood at the front of the church, dressed in a perfect black tuxedo. His hands clasped together in front of him, he too waited for his beauty to emerge from the doors.

At long last, she arrived.

Raven walked through the large white doors of the church wearing a gleaming white bridal gown. It was abnormal to see the girl out of her uniform, but for such a monumental occasion, one would think it odd to see her in her classic blue cloak and leotard.

"Wow, you look absolutely wonderful, babe," Jason whispered to himself, a smile forming on his face.

As the traditional wedding music played, Raven slowly made her way down the aisle, her arm hooked around her escort, Robin. Even though she didn't have her parents to walk her down the aisle, she had him, and that was still perfect. Raven's feet lightly caressed the rose petals that decorated the white-lined aisle as she processed. She looked straight ahead, her gaze lovingly focused on her soon to be husband, Jason, and her arm lightly secured with her best friend's. This day would be perfect. She could start a new, new life with the love of her life. Thanks to her friends in more ways than one, she had this amazing opportunity to really live her own life, and find Jason and become this close to him.

As she reached the altar, Robin lightly patted her on the arm, giving her a quick grin before sitting down next to Starfire in the front row. Raven walked up to finally stand across from Jason, and the room fell silent as the priest began the true ceremony.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

An ecstatic grin on his face, Jason pushed Raven's hair out of her face, his hand lovingly cupping her left cheek. "I love you, Raven."

Hearing the famous words from her love at the altar, Raven smiled wide and brought her face close to his. "I love you too, Jason." Still smiling, she closed her eyes, pressing her lips to his.

Seeing the ceremonial kiss, the small audience rose to their feet with thunderous applause. The initially very unlikely couple made their way back down the aisle, hand in hand, matching smiles on their faces. The audience turned to watch them make their way down the aisle, wearing similar grins.

Beast Boy nudged Cyborg with his elbow, his eyebrows raising up and down. "So, Cy, how long do you think it'll be until Rae's baby shower?"

Cyborg let out a laugh, nudging the green-skinned man right back. "You little jokester," he chuckled. "Hopefully not too soon, but who knows. We're all adults now. They can do whatever they want."

Beast Boy nodded, still clapping. "Yeah, yeah, blah blah. They're totally gonna do it."

Cyborg shrugged. "Who knows, who knows. And don't you have better things to think about?"

"You don't know what goes on in here," Beast Boy playfully argued.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and I guess I'm glad I don't, B."

"It's not that bad. It was really just a question…"

"A huh…" Cyborg cocked his head toward Beast Boy. "Do I want to know what you and Terra do on the weekends?"

"Nope!" Beast Boy held his head up high.

"Robin," Starfire began, her head on his shoulder, "may we journey to more weddings in the future? I do l like the beautiful gowns and seeing the love on the couple's faces."

Robin chuckled, smiling. "Yeah, I think we'll make a few more soon. All our friends are grown up now, and a lot are in committed relationships." Of course, he wouldn't tell her right then and there that he was planning on proposing to her in a few weeks. If all went well, Starfire herself could be in one of those long, beautiful white gowns that she seemed to love so much.

Reaching the bright, beautiful day outside the church, Raven and Jason walked to the small garden, holding each other close in a tight embrace. Raven pressed her lips to Jason's, pulling away a moment after.

"I will never let you go," she whispered.

Jason smiled, fitting her hand into his. "You will never have to."

* * *

**A/N - **Thank you for reading my story! Please review and leave your thoughts! Every review is greatly appreciated.


End file.
